Affinity
by Man's Middle Moniker
Summary: When you're the last human on Earth surrounded by an overprotective but attractive combat gynoid, a sarcastic military AI in a gun, and a maniacal bot that's maintained your apartment for 9,000 years, you tend to lose your marbles. "Pod, what does that mean?" "The human phrase, 'lose your marbles', refers to the exaggerated possibility of one's loss in sanity." "Oh." *sigh*
1. Prologue and Future Content

_Warning! Mini X-Over with the game, RAGE, but you don't need to know its lore to read this...other than how the gameplay starts if you want a better description._

* * *

 _The following information is subject to future adjustments!_

* * *

 _ **Affinity**_

* * *

 **Summary:** When you're the last human on Earth surrounded by an overprotective but attractive combat gynoid, a sympathetic military AI in a gun, and a maniacal bot that's maintained your apartment for 9,000 years, you tend to lose your marbles. "Pod, what does that mean?" "The human phrase, 'lose your marbles', refers to the exaggerated possibility of one's loss in sanity." "Oh." *sigh*

 **Character(s):** [OC, A2]

 **Genre(s):** Adventure, Romance; _Action, Drama, Hurt/Comfort,_ eventual _Comedy_

 **Ratings:** M

 **Warning(s):** _Please do not stick your hand in android girls. This could lead to irreparable damage to appendage (unless you're human, then go ahead, you disgusting pervert!)._

 **Language(s):** English : English ; _whatever the fuck future language they got - don't tell me they don't have old world languages downloaded_

 **Crossover(s):** NieR : Automata: _Day/Night Cycle AU, Some Past Changes (because I'm too lazy to research more than I've had), WBR Ending AU, Human Preservation AU._ RAGE: _Ark Operation Commenced because of WCS AU, Ark Survives 9,000+ Years AU, Ark Survivor has Voice AU._ Other things secret.

 **Beta(s):** _N/A. Might look for one._

 **End Notes:** Plot Bunny! Also, this story will _not_ be starting in the main game timeline. This will be before it. _Also_ also, I'm not quite too fond of the stories where characters like this have an intrinsic hand in dire moments, like, his/hers _great_ thing is _super_ important to the climax of the story. This dude's got normal knees. Chill.

...

He _might_ have an intrinsic quirk.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own _NieR : Automata_ , that belongs to _Keiichi Okabe_.

I do not own any _media_ presented in this Fanfiction, they belong to their respective _artists_.

I do not own any _literature_ presented in this Fanfiction, they belong to their respective _authors_.

I do, however, own any and all _OCs_ , _AUs_ , and twisted _plot/Canon_.

Please support the official _releases_.

 _Now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin!_

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

...

[...-uditorial functions restor-...]

 _"Huh?"_ I was slowly awakened by the voice. _"A-T, is that you?"_

[...visual functions restored...]

 _Nanotrites,_ narrated Alexander. _The eve of the year 2041 granted the world the use of tiny machines meant to accelerate all human bodily functions, ensuring the survival of the individual._ _Oh, my dear wife, do you still breathe, or have you fallen, like many?_

[...speech functions restored...]

I breathed in, acutely aware of the sensation of an aqueous form entering my body through every orifice, around myself. _"Auditory, Visual, and Speech, huh?"_ I thought. _"If I remember right, it started with Taste, Smell, and then Touch prior to those three."_

[...subject Alexander José is fully cognizant. Beginning decontamination process.]

I heard the feminine voice of the artificial intelligence ringing through the liquid, a small, almost imperceptible, unharmful jolt jumping through the watery solution as swiftly disappearing as it had appeared.

[Decontamination process complete. Activating Nanotrite Configurations.]

Stipulated electric stuns shortly permeated every part of my body, startling my slightly, but I soon relaxed, taking into account that I was not under attack; remembering that the small taste of adrenaline to the remainder of the human body helped along the little bots within my veins, perpetuating my existence like a small restart defibrillator.

 _These little things can't stop the White Chlorination Syndrome,_ he lamented, _but they work well with the rare, healthy man. My dear Rebecca, does our little Bellona run now? Does she await her father patiently? Or does she loath me, for leaving you two alone?_

[Nanotrites Online. Deactivating cryogenic stasis fluid.]

 _Fluid oxygen compounded with liquid nitrogen and magic formulated the substance making cryostasis achievable, turning the impossible into reality, all thanks to that damned dragon - my Grandfather, I often wonder; you longed to be with the creatures of myth, did you not? Did you hate shooting the beauty, or could you not resist the power of might at your fingertips?_

[Deactivation complete. OPEN POD? Y/N]

 _Y'know...sometimes...I wonder..._

I slowly hit the button _Y_ , the chamber door slowly lifting ahead of him.

 _If we had never killed the dragon..._

The tinted glass filled with a heads up display vacated my vision, revealing a room beyond that was bright world to me. I shut my eyes to protect my retinas from the blinding light, the liquid around me flooded into the grates beneath me, the metal digging into my skin with dull pain, head lowered and rear up not in reverence, but to empty my body of the fluids percolating it.

 _...would it have aided us from the disease brought on by the Queen Beast..._

I coughed as gasses flooded my lungs and the rest of my body in place of the viscous substance, having been less dense than the cryogenic compound. My body convulsed, unused to the feeling of cold air for a long period of time.

 _...or would the winged one have wiped us out for being even_ remotely _vulnerable to its demand - to either serve its higher being, or to become dust beneath its feet?_

After my coughing fit, I struggled to stand, legs wobbling and collapsing. I tried again, this time successful, albeit barely.

The light above shone down only on me, smaller, red LEDs filling either side of each chamber, placed concentrically in the room I occupied. A cylindrical object then raised from the center of the floor, and the AI spoke again.

[Welcome back, Alexander José.]

My eyes trained on the computer before me.

 _I think it might have helped us..._

I approached the screen.

[Beginning video playback: LAST MAN]

My eyes narrowed, unhappy with the conclusion brought on by the machine; the concept of being the last remaining human on this vessel. I silently hoped, with the numerous lives scattered throughout the planet's lithosphere, that more would eventually raise from the ground. I was greatly disturbed with the notion of causing psychological damage to participants of the Project Ark, all in a simple simulation.

"A-T," I spoke, my voice's intonation wavering greatly, "Turn that shit off."

[Affirmative: Cancelling video playback.]

 _...before turning us into its slaves..._

"Confirm duration of burrowing," I continued, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, attempting to remain awake.

 _...and perpetuating the end of the world._

[It has been exactly 9,891 years, four months, ten days, three hours, and ten minutes.]

My eyes blearily widened.

* * *

 **End Prologue**

* * *

 **Dictionary:**

 **Cryostasis Fluid:** A fictional substance intended to allow for the possibility of achieving cryogenesis. I could probably work on my chemistry, but it's made with pure liquid oxygen, pure liquid nitrogen, other trace gases, and the magic taken from the dragon's body.

 **Nanotrites:** Little machines that increase the efficiency of all bodily functions, as well as providing a defibrillator, an anti-hack device, and other things (that you just might call total bullshit on).

* * *

 **References:**

 **Cryostasis Fluid:** The concept of this is ripped off of xAgentSheepx's Fanfiction "Just a Simple Repairman," since it was what initially inspired me to write this Fanfiction.

 **Nanotrites:** Taken from the game RAGE, developed by Bethesda and Matthew J. Costello.

 **Bellona:** Yes, Alexander's daughter is literally named after the Roman goddess of war, and mostly because Rebecca is a _massive_ SMITE nerd, which is made by Hi-Rez studios, by the way. Just imagine a SMITE 3, okay?

 **A-T:** Slight reference to Titanfall 2's BT. The Titanfall franchise was developed by Respawn Studios.

 **Cyster:** Another reference by xAgentSheepx's Fanfiction "Just a Simple Repairman." In fact, it's an _exact_ reference to it.

Love your work, by the way!

* * *

 **Future Content 1**

* * *

Alex shoved a finger into 2B's face, who visibly leaned back with a look of surprise on her face, the hostility unexpected.

"Don't you _dare_ claim you fight for Humanity, you fucks!" he spat, and 9S looked unable to formulate a response, mouth opening repeatedly like a fish's. "You know about the Arks burrowed by Survival Industries, huh? The Sanctuaries launched by Cyster, _huh_?!"

"Y-Yes!" 9S squeaked, but was cut off by Alexander's glare.

"No!" he denied. "You _don't_! You don't _understand_ Humanity well enough to even _fight for it_!" he declared, taking a step back. "Humanity isn't just about procreating or _feeling emotions_ ," he mocked, throwing the words out that 9S had said earlier. Alexander's face slowly morphed from one of anger to one visibly holding back tears. "It's about memory," he choked, "and the emotions we experience _together_!"

He spun around, heading in the direction of his little, trashy maintenance bot, demanding something from him, before returning to the two, who had been attempting to reel back and process the situation through their little chips at the backs of their heads. Alexander did not allow them this, not yet.

"Take this!" he roughly shoved into her chest, before lowering his tone to something soft, and gentle. "I don't want to hear that _sickening_ vow to Humanity _ever again from your kind_ , until every one of your _stupid_ YoRHa members view these videos! Until they remember the names!

"Adam, Aaron, Abraham, Antonio, Arthur, Ako, Akira, Anthony, Andrew, Babita, Babu, Bacchus, Baddan, Badr, Baen, Baham, Bahira, Bailey, Casey, Cade, Cadby, Cadee, Cadence, Caden, Christopher, Christian, Christina, Caileigh, Caine, Darcy, Dacia, Dael, Davin, David, Degan, Dale, Darren, Eriko, Erika, Edward, Eamon, Earl, Eagan, Erwin, Evan, Ebony-"

This went on for some time, and 2B and 9S could only sit back and listen as he continued, slowly breaking into sobs, choking on his own words, coughing when phlegm built too high in his throat, and his mouth was parched.

They felt a raging storm of emotions within them, many incomprehensible hyponyms of sadness for his turmoil, rage for its cause, and self-loathing mixed with a tint of self-disappointment in actions they did not know they had partook in.

For they had never heard the cries of a broken man.

* * *

 **End Future Content 1**

* * *

 _And now, for the love of God, let the next Fanfiction begin!_


	2. S1, A1, C1: The Metalworks

_A couple of Adjustments_ have _been made, but nothing_ too _major...End Notes will identify them for you_

* * *

 _ **Affinity**_

* * *

 **Summary:** When you're the last human on Earth surrounded by an overprotective but attractive combat gynoid, a sarcastic military AI in a gun, and a maniacal bot that's maintained your apartment for 9,000 years, you tend to lose your marbles. "Pod, what does that mean?" "The human phrase, 'lose your marbles', refers to the exaggerated possibility of one's loss in sanity." "Oh." *sigh*

 **Character(s):** [OC, A2]

 **Genre(s):** Adventure, Romance; _Action, Drama, Hurt/Comfort,_ eventual _Comedy_

 **Ratings:** M

 **Warning(s):** _If you're looking for less drama, watch F.R.I.E.N.D.S or the Office. This is neither. [note: I've never seen either show in full capacity]_

 **Language(s):** English : English ; _This Fanfiction is_ _ **not**_ _a foreign language simulator._

 **Crossover(s):** NieR : Automata: _Day/Night Cycle AU, Some Past Changes (because I'm too lazy to research more than I've had), WBR Ending AU, Human Preservation AU._ RAGE: _Ark Operation Commenced because of WCS AU, Ark Survives 9,000+ Years AU, Ark Survivor has Voice AU._ Other things secret.

 **Beta(s):** _N/A. Don't want to look for one. Too fuckin' lazy._

 **End Notes:** Summary updated. I literally changed, like, one word. This is not including the fact that I've changed Warning(s), Language(s), and Beta(s).

* * *

 _ **Season #1:**_ _"Alexander"_ _ **| Act #1:**_ _"Valley of Death"_

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own _NieR : Automata_ , that belongs to _Keiichi Okabe_.

I do not own any _media_ presented in this Fanfiction, they belong to their respective _artists_.

I do not own any _literature_ presented in this Fanfiction, they belong to their respective _authors_.

I do, however, own any and all _OCs_ , _AUs_ , and twisted _plot/Canon_.

Please support the official _releases_.

 _Now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin!_

* * *

 **Chapter #1:** _"The Metalworks"_

 **Location:** _Ark X_

 **Date:** _3 January, 11,942_

 **Time:** _3:14 AM_

 **POV:** _third, (slightly un-)limited, some narration, Alexander José, 27 years of age_

* * *

 **Music:** _"Hey Song" - Gary Glitter and Mike Leander_

 _The 21st of July, 2050, was the dig date for all Arks scattered around the world._

"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!" Pain laced through his skeleton, nanotrites unforgivingly repairing his body.

 _The original, publicly stated intention, was to remain burrowed..._

"Shitshitshitshitshitshit!" A bead of sweat rolled down his cheek, knuckles white hot.

 _...for a minimum of one year..._

"Owowowowowow!" A small drop of blood fell from his fingers, full of small bandages.

 _...and a maximum of ten._

[Recommendation: Refer to manual to prevent unnecessary injuries,] A-T said, and he could _almost_ detect a sigh at the end, or perhaps he was imagining it due to his deteriorating sanity?

 _This was supposed to be a test operation._

"I'll die before I'll use a manual!" he immaturely replied with a _taste_ of irritation. "Male pride, ACTIVAAAATE!"

 _ **Not the real thing.**_

[I'm not sure that's how this works, sir.]

"You're an _artificial intelligence_ ," Alexander complained, with emphasis on her species, looking up as if he were speaking to a physical figure of her. His face was lightly covered in splotches of transparent oil, and his fingers were very greasy. "You should be saying things like, _'That action is not recommended because I am a machine and have already calculated this',_ " he mimicked a false, white girl robotic voice in mock tone, before continuing in a normal one, "not saying things like _being uncertain_ or _not being sure_ ; because it's creepy to think that a _machine_ isn't able to comprehend _basic shit_ like this even though _I know_ you are, so drop the act." He then dug back into the terminal with his flashlight, wire cutters in hand.

[This personality was recommended to his AI unit for a reason, sir,] she argued - _argued_ , for fuck's sake, those scientists _knew_ what they were doing - [Also, I've already calculated a low chance of success of this current operation, having taken in to account your current - unrecommended - behavior and your refusal to refer to a much simpler manner of completing this operation.]

"Christ, you're like my mother or somethi-OW!" His voice was muffled since he did not raise his head this time. "...I deserve that," he quietly said.

[Affirmative.]

He narrowed his eyes. "You shocked me on purpose, didn't you?"

[...] She did not reply to that.

"...bitch-AIY!"

[That action is not recommended because I am a machine and have already calculated this.]

Sarcasm. _They programmed sarcasm incarnate_.

* * *

 **Music:** _"Sugar Skulls" - Envy on the Coast_

His stomach growled.

[Recommendation: Return to the cafeteria for nourishment,] she said. [You have been active for 2 days, 14 hours, 13 minutes with little rest nor food.]

"Yeah, yeah," he groused, first heading to the nearest latrine to wash his hands and face, stripping from his recently acquired attire, and entering the shower room. He didn't bother wasting power on the laundromat since he is the last remaining human on this Ark, so nobody else needed their clothes. Thank God for One-Fits-All tech.

He turned on the water.

 _At first, I nearly lost my fuckin' mind,_ he narrated.

Hot water cascaded down his body, distracting him for the time being, but also creating a gravitational well for the unwanted thoughts to permeate his mind, and he frowned. _"At least A-T isn't getting on to me for hygiene. Looks like I know that in droves..."_

 _Then I started looking at things tactically,_ he continued. _I was surrounded by dead bodies, being the only survivor, and we ran drills sometimes for this. I'm supposed to scrub this place._

A-T was the last remaining artificial intelligence on board that had not fully degraded into base zeros and ones. Surprisingly, even _AIs_ have an expiration date. But, even if her main personality trait - _still a total bitch, by the way_ \- is basic sarcasm, it doesn't help the fact that she's gone down a route of insanity only accessible by AIs.

 _I needed to get outside, establish a situation - but my highest priority is honoring the dead. I'll be doing that a lot in the future by remembering them, for their sakes, in what I suspect will be a lone, and unforgiving world._

He carefully washed his body with the provided soap, and meticulously conditioned his hair to be as smooth as silk.

 _My first priority was to attempt to establish communication with another Ark._

As soon as he rinsed himself of the suds, he shut off the water supply - saving whatever was left - and after a few moments of deep thought, left the showers to dry off with a towel and get dressed.

 _But I never got any connection before the scrub._

* * *

 **Music:** _"New Divide" - Linkin Park_

"It's surprisingly good," I said, muffled behind the food in my mouth.

[Recommendation: Do not speak with food in your mouth.]

"You really are like my mother, you know that?"

[I will take that as a compliment.]

 _"It was."_

He sighed after swallowing his food, setting down the burger and lifting up the soda at his left to take a sip. With his right hand, he picked up a writing utensil to pen down a few of his ideas.

 _"Checkbox one,"_ he started, _"establish a connection with the other Arks._

 _"Checkbox two, establish the outside situation._

 _"Checkbox three, survive in the world without the Ark."_

He took another large bite of his tasty meal.

He'd taken basic and advanced courses provided by the industry responsible for, somehow, choosing him amongst the thousands - a complete laze with basic otaku desires even in the wake of the WCS - living in the Greater Tokyo area. Now he truly needed to apply what he'd learned.

 _"Haven't thought of applying school shit to real life situations for a_ long as time _,"_ he reminisced back to his high school days, smiling faintly. He then shook his head to focus his thoughts and continued.

 _"Checkbox four, get the Assembler online._

 _"Checkbox five, get the training/gym rooms online."_

Taking a final bite of his food, he nodded to himself determinedly.

[Applying items to an optimized list,] A-T interrupted, and he couldn't be angry with her. He'll admit, having her keep track would keep him focused. [Recommended Gamma loadout for priority 'establish outside situation'.]

He nodded, mentally tallying each object in the loadout.

* * *

 **End Chapter 1**

* * *

 **References:**

 **"Hey Song":** by Gary Glitter and Mike Leander.

 **"Sugar Skulls":** by Envy on the Coast.

 **"New Divide":** by Linkin Park.

 _ **"-a total bitch, by the way"**_ **:** Refers to Hellsing Ultimate Abridged Episode 2 when Alucard referred to his boss, Integra, as a _total bitch_ over the phone _**practically to her face**_. "Ah, good times~"

* * *

 **Comments:**

 **Fan fic fan 759:** "I like the idea. Please follow it but don't try to rush the romance"

 **Reply:** " _Trust_ me, I intend to make this rather slow burn. To be honest, he's not supposed to even _meet_ A2 for the _longest_ of times. So far, I feel like I'm accidentally rushing the story a bit, but I'll try to slow down the following chapters. Enjoy!"

* * *

 **Future Content 2**

* * *

[Recommendation,] began Pod 001, [refer to maintenance bot - designation 3DE-7701 - as to satisfactorily compensate for the aid you received from the human.]

"Alright, alright!" the machine in question groused, catching her attention. "You don't have to use my full name! Just call me Eddie, like he calls me!"

[Designation parameters altered.]

"Thanks," Eddie replied, its rusty, skinny metal arms bent at the elbows and _'hands'_ at his hips, as if irritated like a human. Its voice was sarcastic. "Dumb Pod," he muttered, rolling his little wheel under the frame of his trash-can like appearance into the small kitchenette of the apartment. "Now, lady," it looked back at her briefly, pointing a clawed digit at her in emphasis, "human boy over there _loves_ good food, especially since it's not in so high production anymore!"

The machine placed a pan on the stove and turned up the gas, light emanating from underneath the black cooking container. He then proceeded to go towards the pseudo refrigerator, producing an artificial carton of eggs.

"Imma teach ya how to cook some eggs for 'im, as he's also not very extravagant with the food he makes 'imself!" The bot had switched accents again, and it ragged on the metal nerves through her system. For the sake of the human, however, she held her robotic tongue from lashing at the annoying little thing.

It already looked like a Stubby - he wouldn't mind if she tore it apart, right?

"What're ya waitin' for, ya bloke? Getchyer ass over 'ere!" The rising and lowering intonation of the machine didn't help her auditory functions and her newly acquired processing chip, and she suppressed the urge to crush Eddie. Its voice then changed be far gentler, like an older man teaching someone."Takes breaking an egg to make an omelette, after all!"

If protecting this human means also dealing with this pile of shit, she has no idea what the fuck she'll do to it, and she hopes the human will forgive her short temper.

* * *

 **End Future Content 2**

* * *

 _And now, for the love of God, let the next Fanfiction begin!_


	3. C2: Room to Breathe

_**Affinity**_

* * *

 _Now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin!_

* * *

 **Chapter #2:** _"Room to Breathe"_

 **Location:** _Ark X_

 **Date:** _3 January, 11,942_

 **Time:** _4:12 AM_

 **POV:** _third, (slightly un-)limited, some narration, Alexander José, 27 years of age_

* * *

Gamma loadout was essentially just a basic kevlar vest over anything - so long as it wasn't overly bulky - cargo pants, an all purpose butterfly knife about four inches off the handle, and a mask. Also, all skin had to be covered to prevent the WCS. If he was diseased, that last bit wouldn't be required.

The exit of the facility was practically a medium sized warehouse, devoid of anything but gray, metallic walls. To save power - and to attract less attention given anything was alive out there that was _remotely_ sentient - Alexander kept the power off, and he was barely able to see anything through his mask .

[Recommendation: Turn on night vision.]

"Not yet, A-T," he denied. "Unlock the door."

[Affirmative. Unlocking.]

Luckily, according to the time, it was just about four in the morning, so he figured the sun wouldn't be out for a good hour or so. _"Moonlight should be sufficient enough,"_ he thought.

He approached the small door to the right of the main bay doors. It was normal sized and accomodated him well. He turned the knob after it clicked, indicating the lock was undone.

Opening the door was a rather surreal experience for him, looking ahead at what appeared to be a myriad of colors on a cliff some hundred meters ahead of him. Unlike what he had expected, the 4 AM sun was a few hours higher than he remembered, but he ignored it for now. The ground beneath him was a course and sparsely populated with grass and other plants. Small critters and little insects dotted the landscape, jumping or flying around respectively.

A little bunny hopped across him, and he tracked it with his eyes. The bunny ignored him for the most part, until reaching his feet, looking up at him.

To prevent it from startling, he came to a knee slowly, raising his hands up to indicate catching it, and it jumped into his arms.

[Update: The surrounding air is uncontaminated,] A-T reported. He listened idly as he pet the creature in his arms. [Wildlife is stable. Trace gasses in the air are as follows: approximately 78% of the atmosphere is made up of nitrogen, approximately 20.9% is oxygen. The remaining amount is primarily argon gas, but trace amounts of carbon dioxide, neon, and helium are also present.]

"And this little guy?" he asked, lifting the thing to his face, or more accurately his mask since it was covered. He shook the guy minutely to play with it a bit and it replied in kind by kicking a little.

[The animal - designation: lepus brachyurus - is healthy. No detectable diseased traits or habits. For further information, bring the creature to a laboratory.]

He flinched, and the rabbit, almost detecting the uncomfortable movement, escaped his grip and hopped away.

"Experimentation?" Alexander asked after he had composed himself. The little thing had escaped his field of vision. "Really?"

[If you required further information on the subject-]

"End conversation."

[End conversation confirmed. Statement: The surrounding atmosphere is deemed unharmful. You may remove your helmet.]

"I can remove it, huh?" he rhetorically asked, the annoyance for earlier falling off of him like water. He lifted his hands to his helmet, released the latch at the sides of where the helmet met the collar, and turned it. Immediately he could smell _everything he'd hoped for_.

He quickly removed the helmet and tossed it to the ground, ignoring A-T's protest to the action, and immediately ran into a patch of green, filled with white tipped tulips. The wind rushed past his face, gently caressing his skin, a smile etched deeply onto his face.

Alexander had a slight complexion and he had eyes like a Frenchman and trimmed facial hair like a Mexican, having been born to a French mother and a Mexican father. He laughed and ran around, happy with the current situation, having not been able to experience this in decades.

He'd barely remembered it. It was too far long ago when he'd been able to appreciate since the surge in land requirement for corporations all over the world dropping their greedy ways to attempt to save it.

 _Greedy, still,_ he narrated with disappointment in his voice, _all fighting for the spotlight like that._

[Recommendation, level 5 imperative: Return to the Ark.]

His elation still saturated him, causing him to respond nonchalantly. "Why is that, A-T?"

[Hostiles detected.]

He immediately snapped to attention, eyes widening and ears listening, and he heard a faint _clunk_ behind him. H spun around just in time to watch a red blur and a sudden, _powerful_ force at the center of his chest.

 **HUMAN! KILL!**

 _Thank God for kevlar,_ the narration ended.

* * *

 **End Chapter 2**

* * *

 **Comments:**

 **Silver Prima (for upload 1):** "Wow! What happen? ...

..

.

Can't wait to see what happen next! Good luck!"

 **Reply:** "Well, uh, y'see, Miss Prima, I-"

 **Silver Prima (for upload 2):** "Umm... that was interesting."

 **Reply:** "Well...if you're confused about the Future Content stuff, that's just to keep me focused on future material. That last one was in A2's perspective, btw (chapter 1, future content 2, specifically). If you were confused about the way Alexander was acting, it's a coping mechanism since he's surrounded by dead bodies."

* * *

 **Dictionary:**

 **Lepus Brachyurus:** The Genus and Species, respectively, of a hare native to Japan.

* * *

 **Future Content 3 (last one for awhile)**

 **A/N: Also, the last FC was in A2's perspective just like this one, btw.**

* * *

[...-uditorial functions fully online.]

 _"Where am I?"_

[...visual functions fully online.]

She opened her eyes to find no blue sky, no green canopy, no black cave - but a white ceiling.

[...physical sensory functions fully online.]

Warmth filled her, and she felt half tempted to fall into a trance, basking in the glowing that encased her. She clasped the soft cloth under her fingers and lifted it so it pulled over her shoulder, and she turned on her side, eyes shutting.

"Ah, eh, oo." Her eyes widened, but she did not move.

[Speech functions restored.]

"Waaah, fuck," she exclaimed quietly, sitting up, "that sucks without being able to pronounce anything," she complained, before the cold hit her. She automatically reached for the blanket around her to pull it back up, to preserve the warmth she didn't need, but what she did want.

"Pod," she continued, "where am I?"

[You are in an apartment complex once created by humans thousands of years ago.]

In response to the explanation, she looked around herself. The white ceiling ended at the edges, following blue walls, and carpeted floors. She moved to stand, and her bare feet preferred the soft, cotton matting, and she dug her toes into it. She'd worn her foot wrappings constantly, so having them removed slightly disconcerted her, but through the network she shared with her Pod, she could feel her weapons.

She wasn't afraid.

She found a dresser to the side of the bed where she had risen from and searched its contents, finding dishevelled, but neatly folded clothes inside. One drawer had one less shirt, and that was when she noticed it.

She was wearing a shirt.

 _I'll buy you a t-shirt, 2A!_

 _Impossible. The store has been unused for millenia._

She shook away the memories, walking to the other side of the room, ignoring the door for now. This side of the room had one window, covered by blinds that were slightly transparent, which meant that it was just barely lighter than pitch black. Her inner clock, provided by the Pod floating beside her, told her it was just before dawn. She did not draw back the blinds.

Underneath it was another, but larger, drawer than the night stand by the bed. Inside, she found more garments worn by humans, but on top were some gimmicks. A few chips and hologram projector were strewn about the desktop, along with some old photographs that were framed.

She lifted one, and found a grayscale monochrome picture of a man, a woman, and their daughter.

"Pod?" she asked, tentatively - rare, for her.

[Affirmative?]

"Define...family."

* * *

 **End Future Content 3**

* * *

 _And now, for the love of God, let the next Fanfiction begin!_


End file.
